33 19 17
by JerkyRockStorm
Summary: Disclaimer I don't own any character, show, or movie. Crossover: Glee, The Walking Dead, Dollhouse, True Blood, Fringe, Kill Bill, Cabin in the Woods, Chronicles, and Terminator. Multi-POV: What do you do when the the world is ran by the dead. Who can you trust when every when Rossum can Wipe your mind clean. The only safe place is the grave; and the only way out is the True Death.
1. Mad World

Rachel P.O.V -

"Guys! Can we not do this now? It's gunna be dark soon and the is place gunna be filled with them! Sam help me! Mike cover that door! And hope they don't come in." Blaine cried out, as he moved table from one side of the choir room to the other.

"What if it's Finn! Trying to come in?"

"Rachel, Finn is gone. You saw him get bit; we all did. He left to protect you - us." Sam called out as he lifted piled more chairs on the barricaded doors.

"Rachel, come one. Help me lock the windows." Brittney, gabbing Rachel by her arm; Rachel loosely followed.

"Mike, Tape!" Brittney hollered, catching the silver tape.

"Blaine! There here! Come on!" Mike whispered as he cocked back the shot gun.

"Everybody hush! To the back of the room!" Blaine whispered, picking us his crossbow. "Everybody loaded?" as he sat with the others.

"Wait, where's my knife?" Sam called, quickly running to the middle of the choir room to pick it up. "Okay, ready."

"What now?" Brittney asked as she aimed her 9mm to the door.

"We wait till we got a chance to get out of here. Mike, what are we dealing with tonight?" Blaine asked as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Walkers. No sign of butchers or Vamps. But I can't be sure. I didn't see any sign of them but they could have pick us our smell as we came in."

"Okay. Sam, you think you can check?"

"I can try. I haven't eaten all day. I don't know how long I can stay in that form."

"Here! Take two. That should give you enough energy."

"Thanks Brit." Sam replied as he dry swallowed the pills. Just a second later he was gone – well a fly.

"Where did you get those?" Blaine asked knowing there was no food in the school like they had thought.

"The nurse's office; apparently, even in an apocalypse people still forget about first aid." Brittney answered putting the bottle in her bag.

"Okay then. What else did were we able to find?" Mike asked.

"I found a box pencils, some nail polish, rock salt, bags of balloons, and these boxes paper clips." Blaine opened his bag to show.

"I got those pills, gauze, rubbing alcohol, Santana's secret stash of peroxide, and liter fluid." Brittney doing the same as Blaine and reorganizing her bag in the process.

"Rachel, What were you able to find?" Mike asked.

"I. I, found this. . . It belonged to Carol. Finn always looked at it before class. He said he dad gave it to her before he left for war." As light sob became her breath.

"It's okay." Brittney tried to comfort Rachel with a hug.

"Rachel I know it's hard; but you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's been a month since – you know. But you weren't the only one who lost someone. I know it's not what you want to hear. But we need you; I need you to be strong. We can't make out of here without you. You're the only one who knows the school down to the wire." Blaine holding her hands with one hand and wiping the tears off her face with the other.

"Guys! Bad News; we got butchers in the parking lot. We got 5 minutes tops." Sam cried out as he shifted to back to human form.

"Shit! Rachel what's the fasted way out of here?" Blaine called out, picking us his crossbow and reaching for his bag. "Rachel! Come on! I need you now."

"The side door; then go left into the third hall, up the stair to the chemistry labs, down to the west side of the school. We'll be entering the forest area; the camp is about six miles from there, if we stick to the forest." Wiping off the tears and getting her revolver.

"Alright, Everybody got that? Let's go." as they all quietly walked to the only door they did not barricade.

"Okay Rachel, you're up. We'll be right behind you." Blaine whispered as he leaned against the lockers.

"Right, okay guys stay close. There will be sharp turns." Rachel commented as she tied her hair back. "Let's do this."

Broken glass, open lockers, lights hung from the ceiling, rotting dismantle corpses laid in what used to be a school. Every building was like this now. No sound of human voices; just the grunts and moans of what used to be people. It's unclear what _they_ are. Some are or were Vampires, some were people, and others were just checked out, mentally. If only it were like the movies; some mysterious thing bit this one thing that mutated this virus and make people mad at first then trust for flesh. But it's not. Everyone knew about this virus and what it was capable of. But the vampires wanted to become human; Humans wanted to become _better_ more _advanced_ creatures. All the government in the world agreed on a program funded my Massive Dynamic, a branch of the Rossum Corporation, that would allow humans to study Vampire blood and where Vampires could study human blood. The program only lasted one year. Within that year there was a rebellion against the program; people and vampires saying that it was immoral to be like the other. Soon governments began to fall as everyone began to pick sides. Some countries fell to the rebellion; others thrived. Only the thriving countries were not countries but territories of the Rossum Corporation. They began wiping the minds of everyone turning them into puppets. Rossum sent secret agents, like myself, to begin wiping the whole world but the Vampires stuck back when people's minds began to change from person to person. One minute they're themselves the next someone else; after a while the constant shift in minds in one body drove the person mad. They became butcher, all they did was kill and some even ate people. Soon the whole world, well the humans at least were all gone. There were few humans that had their own mind. Their bodies produced a natural antibody prevented their minds from being _wiped, but _Rossum doesn't know that. In a sad success the Vampires were able to stop Massive Dynamics but it kept happening. The vampire known as Russell Edgington, the leader of the rebellion, lead an attack on the Rossum Corporation three years ago in Arizona. But by that time. . . Well there were more butchers than people. As People began to die because of the wiping outbreak vampires began to go hungry. There was not enough true blood in the world. They began to eat each other. Shortly after, there is this. This world is left. It was only about a year ago when the little survivors that were left of the Rossum Corporation announce on the emergency radio station that a vampire injected him/herself with a virus that was thought to make them human . . . only it didn't. It turned them into a super walker. And if one bites you, you become a walker. . . . . Now here we are, what is left of mankind, trying to get out of what used to be a school now nothing more than a fail mission; nothing more to do than trying to survive. "Okay guys, from this point on you have to run like hell straight into the forest."

"Okay, thanks Rachel. Alright you guys. When we get to the forest do not split up. The last thing we want is to be eaten or wiped. Ready, NOW!" Blaine yelled out as he kicked opened the metal doors.

"Anytime. . . Target 241782." Rachel whispered as she followed the others a few seconds later.


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

Sam P.O.V. –

"Guy we walkers on our ass!" Brittney shouted as she cocked her 9mm.

"Brit! Don't!. We don't was to draw more to us."

"Blaine's right. We're close to camp; we can't let them hear us or we're dead." Sam catching his breath; it's been almost two days since he ate.

"Guy! Come on. This way." Mike whispered, opening up a bunker in the ground. "Quickly come on!"

"Is everyone okay?" Brittney exhaled as she lean on her knees.

"Yeah. Alright, we're almost there." Blaine taking the lead as he cracked a glow-stick; the bunker had one tunnel that lead to an alternate room even deeper.

"Mike how did you find this place?" Rachel whispered as she pick a flash light out of her bag.

"When I was in the boy scouts; me and a few of the other boys would sneak and come here to play."

"You were in the boy scouts?" Sam giggled.

"Hey, say what you want but they taught me how to track and hunt."

"No, that's cool. Just didn't expect that."

"Why?"

"Guy shut up! You hear that?" Brittney interrupted.

". . .. . . ."

"I don't hear anything." Mike protested. "Wait was that?"

"They're at the door. Come on." Blaine running down the dark tunnel. "Hurry, shut the door! Shut it!. Lock it. . . . .. . That was close."

"How did they find the door? It's covered in branches and dog blood!" Mike explained.

"Eww!" Brittney replied.

"Where is everyone?" Rachel asked as he felt her way through the dark.

"I don't know? Asleep I guess." Blaine running his hand through his curly hair.

"Wait, shield your eyes." Sam called out while turning on the lights.

"Ah, Fuck! Warning dude." Karofsky shouted.

"Your Back!" Quinn yelled running to Sam. "Were you able to find anything?" looking at Blaine.

"No food, but we did find some supplies."

"I should have gone. I could have found everything we needed." Karofsky demanded.

"Sorry, Karofsky but your foot is still messed up. It'd be suicide if you went out there." Sam protested.

"So? It's not like its any better sitting down here."

"David, don't."

"Sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay. I'm gunna get some shut eye."

"Sam's right we should all get some sleep, who knows how much of that we have left." Mike supported.

"Alright, yall get some sleep I'm gunna check on Mrs. Pillsbury." Blaine commented.

Sleeping when you can, eating when you can, and being human when you can. It seemed that there was no time for being human. No time for talking. No time for anything, but survive. Thinking, the last thing anyone can do. It's been eight months and twenty-four days since it happened. Three months after, Mercedes ran. No she's gone. . . . Dead. All because of one simple mistake; I killed. . .

"_Sam, wait! We can't leave without Tina."_

"_Mercedes we have to go this place is crawling with walker. Tina knows where to meet us. Now Come on!" pulling Mercedes by her arm. _

"_Sam wait! Here, I assume you know how to use it"_

"_I don't need a gun. It will only draw more to us."_

"_Take it. I got the crossbow."_

"_Fine, Let's go." Cocking back the gun as the run down the halls of what used to be the Lima mall. _

"_Okay, from here we run to the truck."_

"_What about Tina! I'm not leaving her!."_

"_She'll be fine. She knows to meet at the south side of the mall. She will be alright okay." Holding Mercedes by her arms. "Let's go!" Running off. "Okay, hurry get in!" Catching his breath.  
"Let's go get her!"_

"_We can't. That part of the mall is crawling with them!"_

"_SAM I'M NOT LEAVING HER! NOW GO!"_

"_FUCK! Fine!" burning rubber as he drove off at full speed. _

"_There! Right there I see her! Go!" _

"_I got it!" driving up fast. Mercedes opening her door and Tina jumping in._

"_Holy shit that was close!" Tina shouted. _

"_So glad you guys came back. I was able to fine more bows for Blaine, and look. I got use some Twinkies." As she opened her bag as she adjusted herself between Sam and Mercedes.  
"Girl, you had me scared." Mercedes putting her arm around Tina._

"_Come on, it me we're talking about I'm as fast as a cheetah." Giggling. _

"_Fuck!"_

"_What?" Tina and Mercedes. _

"_Look!" pointing to the front of the truck. _

"_You think we'll make it?" Tine pulling out her handgun from her bag. _

"_I don't know you. There's got to be 50-60 of them up there." Bringing the truck to a complete stop._

"_How far you think that is?" Mercedes leaning forward. _

"_A mile, three quarters of a mile maybe." Sam gripping the Steering wheel. _

"_I say we go for it. Full speed." Tina answered. _

"_Even if we did top speed; if they fell from the top of the overpass we would crash."_

"_Yeah Tina, I have to agree with Sam on this one. Beside everyone is waiting for us back that the bunker."_

"_Fine. But tell me how we are gunna get there when this is the only road to get there?"_

"_Fuck!" Hitting the wheel. "We have to find another way."_

"_Tina, you think you could hot wire another car?"_

"_Yeah why?"_

"_Maybe we could distract them by letting a decoy car first then we drive after. It would clear the way for us."_

"_Great idea! That car over there!" Tina point up ahead. _

"_Sam!" Mercedes yelled as the walkers pressed up against the window. _

"_The fuck did they come from!"_

"_Drive!" _

"_Wait I can get the gun."_

"_Sam the road!"turning the to the highway. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"_That was close. Did you shoot them?. . . . . .Tina. . . . Ti-" Finally looking at Tina. Mercedes covered in red. _

Tina.

"Sam. . . Sam. . Sam!" Mike shaking Sam awake.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?" Wiping his face as he sat up.

"You were crying dude. Do you need anything. Wanna talk about it?" patting Sam on the back.

"No. I'm fine. Just tired. Going back to sleep." Pushing Mike's hand away as he laid back down with his head in his arms.

"Okay." Mike replied confused as he moved across the room.

". . . Sorry Mike. I didn't mean to. . . " under his breath. ". . Sorry. . ."


	3. Black Bird

Blaine **POV**

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Mike.

"I don't know? Then again who is? After all this; I mean." taking off his shirt. "Where are the whipes? I reek of spunk."

"Oh here, use mine." Blaine said looking away from Mike.

"Blaine, it doesn't bother me. Its the end of the world; I doubt any guy cares of you see his junk at this point." Mike giggled.

"Oh. No. I just-" looking down. "I don't know how to think or feel anymore. You know."

"I know. . . . . Well we should try and get some sleep." not know what to say to Blaine.

"Why? There is no point. The world has been taken over by those things and they only seem to be getting faster and stronger. We have no way of defending ourselves. Why don't we just-"

"Die." Quinn said as she walked into the little room where everyone was sleeping.

". . . Yeah. End our suffering."

"Blaine you don't mean that."

"Yeah I do. What do we got to live for anymore. We can stay in the same place for to long or they find us. We can walk by day because the walkers will find us; or by night because of the vampire things. Tell me what do we do." putting his hands to his face as tears spilled out.

"Blaine. It's okay to feel that way; but things will get better." Mike comforted as he hugged his friend.

"Blaine, I know you think there is no reason but that's why you have to find one. I know its hard. I mean look at the world. There is still a chance that Kurt is out there. Don't you think that's worth living for?" Quinn said as she joined in the hug.

"I just miss him. I miss his laugh, smile, how he was stubborn at times." as he began to cry a little harder.

"Did you hear that!" Rachel whispered loudly.

"Hear what?" Mike asked.

"There was a knocking noise."

"I don't hear anything." Quinn stated. Blaine still crying.

"Shhh! Listen." She histed.

. . . . . . . . . They all jumped at the knock.

"What do you think it is?" Blaine said as he jumped to his feet. "Wake everyone, but tell them to stay quite." Blaine demanded.

"What do we do?" Rachel panicked.

"Stay quite! Maybe it'll pass."

. . . . . "Blaine! Open up!.". . . a voice called. Everyone froze.

"It cant be." Blaine whispered.

"nobody make a sound." quinn whispered.

. . . . . "Quinn. Rachel. Mike. Same. Britteny. Blaine. David. Emma. Open up!." The voice called out. The knocking grew faster; almost to fast. "Open or I'm coming in!"

"I say we open it." Blaine said.

"What! Are you insane! Britteny stated now that she was fully awake.

"I agree with Blaine." Sam defended.

"Why?" Rachel protested.

"Who ever it is knows who we are." Blaine defended.

"Get you weapons. And the lighter. We're opening that door before they break in. Rachel, you Sam and Britt go to the back room and lock yourselves in with Em-mrs. Pillberry. If anything goes wrong you guys will be safe." Mike said. Everyone looked at him.

"No. We stay together." Everyone said at once. Mike nodded to everyone.

"Okay, Ill go first." Blaine said. He walked to the empty chamber, followed by Mike and Quinn; then Brittney and Same. Rachel being last to make sure David was okay. As Blaine approached the door. He heard two more voices. He could not tell what they were saying. There was another knock of the door.

"Blaine I know you're there. I can hear your heart beat." the voice called through the door. Blaine froze at the sound of the voice. He know who it was. But he could not understand how it was possible he could have swore he died in the fire. Blaine unlocked the door.

"come in" Blaine said as he and everyone got into a offensive state ready for what or whoever was on the other side of the door. The door opened.

"Blaine." the voice said. No one could move.

"What. The. Fuck." Sam called out not know how to react.

"Sam." a girl stepped into view.

"Hey guys." A guy followed after the girl. Silence ran through the bunker. Everyone just stepped back.

"Well are you going to invite us in?" A fourth person said as he stepped into view. Rachel acted with out thinking and jumped on the fourth person.

"I knew you were alive!" She yelled.

"Rachel get back here." Quinn said.

"No. Its okay. Its Finn!" He kissed him only to stop when their lips connected. "No." as she walked away from him.

"This is not possible." Blaine stated.

"Blaine I – we can explain everything. Just let us in." The voice said.

"You are all vamps." Sam hist.

"Come in." Blaine said.

"What! No! Blaine!" Sam yelled.

"Why not Sam? You going to try and kill them too?" the girl stated. The vamps walked in but nobody moved.

"This can't be. . . . . Kurt." Blaine said as he fell to his knees. "I saw you burn. That night at the theater."

"I was saved. By my maker. Tara. We all were in a way. I made Tina. She made Puck. He made Finn." Kurt replied.

"Why are you here?" Blaine protested.

"To save you."

"From"

"The Vampires. Russel's plan. He want to gather all humans so that vampires wont go hungry. Then take over the world. Something about Lilith."

"The first woman?" Rachel commented.

"Yes. Only, she was or is a vampire."

"Kurt." Blaine said as he approached him. "I've missed you." Pulling Kurt into a kiss. But Kurt pulled away.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I can't. None of us can't."  
"Why? Your here. Stay with us. Please." He cried.

"Please don't go." Mike said walking to Tina.

"I mean you guys warned us. Why can't you stay?" Quinn stated.

"We are cursed. Russel turned to witches to make sure no vampires betray him. We can't be with or help humans. . . or we walk into the sun." Puck stated.

"Here. Take this. It will help you." Kurt handed an old key to Blaine. "You know what to do with it." Blaine nodded. "We must go now. Before your sent sticks to us. It'll be dawn soon." Kurt said.

"Kurt. No Please." Blaine cried holding Kurt's hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said pulling away. And in the blink of an eye they were gone.

"KURT!" Blaine cried as he fell to his knees.

"Shut the door!" Mike yelled as he looked out the door. "Walkers!"

"Hurry!" Sam shouted running to shut the door. "That was to close." he stated.

"What is that key for?" Rachel asked desperately. "Blaine what is the key for!"

"You think it'll hold?" Blaine ignored Rachel as he, Mike, Sam, and Joe barricaded the door.

"Blaine!" Rachel grabbing Blaine. "What is the key for?" as she shook him.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled

"What!" Blaine pushing Rachel's hands away.

"What is it for!" she demanded. Blaine did not answer as he tried to think. "Damnet! What is it for!" lungding at Blaine.

"Rachel!" Quinn holding Rachel back. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"It's to a safe in Kurt's room." Blaine looking at the key. "He showed it to me once. He said it held all of his secrets." looking at everyone. "Why would he give it to me now? This doesn't make sense." he explained.

"Maybe we should go to it?" Mike suggested.

"No!" Rachel instantly replied. "I mean why should we? We can get killed. It's safer if we just wait here."

"Wait for what? In case you haven't notice there people literally eating people. And don't forget the mind wipes and mind merges." Brittney stated.

"Still you can't be to safe." Rachel fired back.

"I think it's worth it. Kurt wouldn't just give this to me if he didn't want me to use it." Blaine explained.

"No." Rachel protested.

"Give it up Rachel no one care what you think." Karofsky stated.

"I say we as soon as the sun rises. It should be soon." Mike said as he reached for his back.

"No." Rachel denied blocking Mike.

"Rachel move." Mike demanded.

"Guys come on. There's no need to fight." Blaine and Quinn stated.

"I'm sorry I can't let you guys do that." Rachel stepping away pulling out a gun.

"Rachel what are you doing!" Joe shouted.

"Hand over the key." Pointing the gun at Blaine.

"Rachel why are you doing this?" Blaine questions handing over the key.

"This is crazy." Quinn stated.

"Goodbye." Rachel reaching for the door.

"No!" Sam shouted but was to late to stop her. Walkers stormed the bunker. The guys hurried to shut the door. The sound of gun shots ringing through the small space.

"The door!" Mike yelled. They all managed to kill the walkers but not everyone was bite free. Karofsky, Emma, and Joe were infected.

"Do it. It has to be done." Joe broke through the quite as Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Mike, and Brittney looked at them.

"Joe."

"Quinn it has to be done."

"He's right" Sam answered.

"Just, make it quick." Karfosky stated.

"Turn around." Mike finally answered.


End file.
